eqeustrian war1
by daneonpony
Summary: the changeling army is advancing and fast eqeustria needs to act fast if they have any chance in surviving!


Day one enlistment chart.

Yes I'm in woo hoo! Hey Fire storm I'm in I'm in! Really lightning strike! That's awesome me to! What platoon are you in fire storm? Ice Trot what are you in? Thunder strike… What! That can't be right! …static… all ponies assigned to Thunder Strike report to General. Thunder strike's office …static… Well I hope I see you in battle some day. Me too. "General. Thunder strike, ok from now on you are not ponies any more you are royal soldiers and as royal soldiers you have a duty and that's to protect equestria! Now none of you have seen battle and I know most of you are probably all think that your invincible well YOU ARE NOT! I have seen ponies get ripped to shreds by those changelings and it is not a nice site to see! Now I recommend that if you don't have the guts to watch a fellow pony get ripped to shreds I would get up and leave! So you all got the ball's to fight huh well get your armor and wepon's because your getting shipped off to the front line at 0100 hour! Now move! Move! Move!

Day two fist site of battle.

Incoming shock trooper! BOOM! A green shock wave blasted rock's and dirt every ware killing five other ponies. I used my magic and pulled out my crossbow pulled the bungee rope and loaded an arrow and fired. It was a lucky shot it had hit it the head. It fell limp. Then a series booms rang out all over the plase I watched in horror as tons of ponies flew into the air like rag dolls. I loaded my crossbow and fired another shot this time I missed and was seen by the shock trooper he leaped into the air. I had only had a split second to react I formed a shield and the shock wave bounced off the shield and hit the changeling and fell limp. I reloaded my crossbow and fired another shot at a near by changeling and hit it directly in the eye it screamed in pain and fell limp dead. BOOM! S***! I flew in the air and landed face first and blanked out. I woke up on a cotton I looked around to see nurse red heart. She looked at me and ran and said you need to not move you almost broke you neck! I quickly put my head back on the cotton I felt a pain in my front leg and saw a nurse red heart injecting something in my leg with a needle. I felt dizzy and fell to sleep.

Fire storm get over here now! Yes sir (BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!) We need you to fly some wounded out to the medic's they can't get out here it's to dangerous we cant afford to lose them! See the red smoke over there I need you to get all the wounded out and get them to nurse red heart! Yes sir! Fire storm flew off! (that Pegasus has some ball's) BINK! Ah! I hit the floor hard and looked up to see a changeling charging at me I quickly got up and grabbed my sword and took a swing and heard grueling slicing sound and felt blood splatter my face. I sheathed my sword and took off again. I reached the smoke and looked around it looked as if every one was dead until I saw a body move a little and flew over to it it was lightning strike I flew over to him and felt his pules. He was alive! I put him on my back in a position ware I can move my wing with out having to struggle. Then I flew off towards nurse Red Hearts medic tent. I flew right in and almost crashed right into nurse Red Heart she froze in fear and waited for impact. After a few second of me staring she looked up and blushed. She quickly stood up and said sorry then looked on my back. OH MY GOSH! She yelled bring him over hear I flew over and placed lightning strike on the cotton and flew off towards . when I got there he was dead I couldn't see threw all the dirt flying up in the air. Suddenly I felt whooves around my neck then stinging pain I elbowed the changeling and it fell off I un sheathed my sword and lunged at the changeling that was laying on the ground and landed on top of it and stabbed it and stabbed it and repeated it 8 times until I was covered in blood. Then another one came and I cut its head off. Then another I stabbed it it fell limp. They just kept coming a-an-and it felt good just killing them I loved the feel of the blood spattering on me the screaming that came from them as the sword struck them and then the thump sound as the dead body fell limp and hitting the ground i-i-it sounded like music! I just cant get the thought of their warm blood hitting me like a warm shower that I never wanted to get out of. I even waited for more to come after I killed the others. I don't know how long it was but it felt like hours like I was in a shower of red water that never went cold. Didn't even feel my arms get tierd it was as if I had unlimited stamina. Then I thought I herd music. It was but in stead of drums there was limp bodies and the slicing was like a goddess was singing in a way that no body ells would think it sounded like a voice but to me it did. I came to my senses and looked at the carnage I made I sheathed my sword and looked at my whooves they were red I looked at my flank I couldn't see my cutie mark I felt proud I felt so good and I waited and waited but they didn't come back I was enraged that they didn't come back I wanted to kill more! MORE! The hatred was inside me now and it was never going to go.

0.o wow that was really dark…..

But any way tell me your thoughts about this story! :P and if you have an OC you want me to put in tell me there race cutie mark colour mane and tail

R&R


End file.
